


This Twisted Life

by dreaminrubies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Spanking, naughty naughty naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme.  Will and Abigail were left orphaned as children when their parents were murdered.  Dr. Lecter adopted them and now Abigail yearned for more from her big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

              “The hospital called Daddy to come in.  There is a particularly violent patient and apparently Daddy is the only one qualified to talk him down.  He will be very late tonight, but he left us dinner,” Abigail told her older brother.

                Will nodded before he padded into the kitchen to heat up dinner.  He opened the window, expecting some relief from the dreaded Louisiana heat, but the air outside was hot and stuffy and provided none.  He jumped when he felt something cold and wet press against the back of his neck.  Abigail emitted a high pitched giggle.

                “It’s just an ice cube, silly,” she smiled.  Will turned around to see her suck it between her red lips before her sharp white teeth crunched down.

                “It’s too hot, I can’t think about eating now,” he sighed and lowered himself into a chair.  Winston came trotting in to get water from his dish.

                “I’ll fix you something to drink,” Abigail offered and trotted off to their father’s study.

                “Abby, no,” Will groaned and got up to follow her.

                “He’ll never know,” Abigail replied as she dropped an ice cube into each glass.

                “He always knows,” Will sighed, but did nothing to stop her from filling the glasses with Hannibal’s finest bottle of scotch.

                “You’re an adult now, Will.  You’ve already graduated high school.  Be a man, don’t be afraid of Daddy,” Abigail scoffed as she carried the glasses over to him.

                “I’m not _afraid_ of him.  He deserves respect, that’s all.”

                “Daddy’s boy,” she teased.  She handed him a glass before she downed half of hers.  Her head spun and her tongue felt sharp and heavy.

                “Me? _Please_ , you’ve perfected the art of being Daddy’s little girl.”

                She blushed then bore her blue eyes into his.  “How many do you think he’ll give us for this, Will?” she asked.

                “W…what?” he asked, pretending that he didn’t know what she was talking about.

                “Do you think he’ll use his belt?  Five strokes or ten? Or maybe he’d make us cut a switch,” she said thoughtfully.  Will stared down at his shoes.  He remembered two years ago when he had gotten drunk with the few friends he had at school, his punishment had been five lashes with a switch on the bare.  He was certain that Abigail had never once felt such a harsh object on her soft skin.

                “He would never use a switch on you, Abby, you know that,” he replied before taking a small sip of the scotch.

                “There’s a first time for everything, Will,” Abigail smiled.  She finished her liquor then sat down in Will’s lap.  Her firm bottom was pressed tightly against his groin.  He grunted and took another a drink.

                “What are you doing?” he asked.

                “Sitting in your lap, I do it with Daddy all the time.”

                “Not like this.”

                “You don’t _see_ us all the time.”

                “Don’t be gross, Abby.”

                “He’s not _really_ our father.”

                “He’s not blood, but he is our father.  He’s been amazing to us, Abby, you know that as much as I do.”

                _Their birth parents had been murdered twelve years ago and the siblings lived in foster hell for two years until Alana Bloom had come along.  An angel among social workers.  Will never forgot the day she took them to Dr. Lecter’s beautiful manor (a renovated plantation house) and how Abigail had trusted the man so easily.  Her little hand in his while they walked around the gardens.  Hannibal told her the scientific name of each one, which she repeated, the words sounded funny on her six year old tongue, but she had won Hannibal’s heart that day._

_Will had been convinced that Hannibal would only want to keep Abigail and not him.  She was adorable, beautiful and smart.  Even at eight years old, Will thought of himself as damaged.  He had discovered his parents’ mutilated bodies and still had nightmares.  He would wake up screaming.  One foster mother had smacked him so hard in the face for that so Will learned to bite down on his lip to muffle them.  He got used to the tangy taste of blood.  Some pain wasn’t all bad._

_When Abigail had been distracted with homemade chocolate ice cream under Alana’s supervision, Hannibal had taken a walk with Will.  They did not hold hands, even though Will had desperately wanted to, but he didn’t want to appear as a needy baby._

_“You have a dog?” Will asked with surprise as a beautiful border collie came running up to them._

_“I do.  Her name is Camille.  She is very friendly, why don’t you give her a pet.”_

_Will moved his hands over Camille’s soft fur and her tail wagged.  She even licked his face.  Will hugged her neck tightly and didn’t want to let go._

_“Please, I don’t….please don’t make me go away,” Will heard himself begging._

_Dr. Lecter knelt in front of him.  “Do you really believe that I would separate you and your sister?” he asked with concern._

_“She’s cuter and better, everyone always likes her more,” Will sniffled.  Little tears rolled down his cheeks._

_“Abigail is too young to really comprehend what happened to your parents.  She understands that they are gone and that she still has her big brother to protect her.  You know the truth.  You know how horrible the world can be and you are scarred by that.  That doesn’t mean she’s better, it simply means she is less complicated by these matters.  You have a lot to offer this world, William and I promise to not give up on you.”_

_Will surprised himself by throwing his arms around Hannibal’s neck and buried his face into the man’s shoulder._

_“You will be safe with me, Will.  I will give you and your sister everything you could ever want.”_

                “I love Daddy so much, Will.  Almost as much as I love you,” she whispered before her red lips crashed into his.

                “W..wha….what are you doing?” Will gasped when the kiss broke.

                “Kissing you, big brother.  I want to do more,” she smiled.

                “You’re my sister!”         

                “Exactly.  Who understand you more than me.  We have a special connection, Will.  Something no one else would understand.”

                “Daddy would be furious,” Will said through gritted teeth.

                “Daddy doesn’t need to know,” she said with wicked blue eyes before she devoured his mouth again.  Her tongue claimed his mouth and she shifted in his lap.  He could feel her wet heat through his jeans.  His body responded to her.

                “I want you to take my virginity, Will.”

                “Abby….” He groaned and wished he didn’t desperately that he didn’t have a hard on.

                “Would you rather me ask one of the boys at school?  Do you think Daddy would approve of that?”

                “No, and neither would I.  You deserve only the best, Abby.”

                She smiled and batted her lashes at him while she hiked the bottom of her dress up.  He shouldn’t have been surprised to see that she wore nothing underneath it.  His hands nervously moved up her stomach to her small breasts.  He cupped them while his thumbs circled her pale pink nipples.

                “Mmm, yes, that’s it Will,” she moaned while she moved her hips.  He could feel her wetness spread onto the crotch of his jeans.

                Her slender fingers undid his jeans and freed him.  Her hands seemed to expertly stroke his shaft and he didn’t want to think about where she learned how to do that.  He kept his hands on her sides and lifted her up a bit so she could mount him.  Will was no expert at sex, but he had engaged in it a couple of times with some of the nicer girls at school.  He didn’t want to be a complete freak.  _Yeah, because it is completely normal to fuck your sister_.

                She was wet, hot and tight around him.  She carefully and slowly settled herself onto his hard cock then shivered.

                “Oh Will! You fit just right,” she moaned and began to move her hips.  It did hurt a bit, but she had a learned that some pain wasn’t all bad.  Her fingers tangled in his dark curls.

                His teeth found the soft curve of her shoulder and he bit down slightly while she rocked and writhed in his lap.  He tried to forget that they were in their father’s study, their heads swimming with alcohol and how the heat from summer was still unbearable.  He also tried to forget that this was his sister on top of him, his little Abby, but he couldn’t.  He just couldn’t.

                Her pale, lithe body trembled with orgasm.  Dark hair spilled down her shoulders and her red mouth gasped for air.  His hips bucked upward as he released into her.

                “Oh Will.  I love you, I love you so much,” she whispered against his forehead while she curved her body, with him still inside of her, in order to fit against him perfectly.

                “I love you too, Abby,” he whispered back and wrapped his arms tightly around her.  When she had fallen asleep, Will carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed.  He made sure Hannibal’s office was back in order before he crawled into his own bed.

                He could smell Abigail all over his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

“I trust you two had a good evening?” Hannibal asked them over breakfast the next morning.  “Apparently the only appetite you had was for my bottle of scotch.”

                Both children looked guiltily down at their plates.

                “I’m disappointed.  I don’t give you many rules, but I do expect you to respect the ones I give you,” he started firmly.

                “It was my idea, Daddy.  Will has a hard time saying no to me,” Abigail said meekly as she peered up at him with blue puppy dog eyes.

                “William?” Hannibal asked.

                “I….know better.  I have my own mind and shouldn’t allow myself to be talked into things.  We shouldn’t have it done it, Daddy.  I’m sorry,” Will said, still looking down at his plate.

                “You’ll both report to my study after you’ve finished with breakfast,” Hannibal said firmly before he cleaned his own dish and went into his study with Winston trotting behind him.

                “Don’t worry, I will kiss it all better later,” Abigail whispered wickedly into his ear.  Her tongue licked his lobe.

                Will shivered.

                “Daddy, we’re very, very sorry,” Abigail told him sweetly as she gave him her best penitent look.

                “That does not mean that you will avoid punishment, Abigail.  The two of you are old enough now to know better,” Hannibal scolded.

                “Are you going to use your belt, Daddy?” she asked and Will wondered if that was excitement he heard in her voice.

                “No, do you think I’m cruel, sweetheart?” he asked.

                “Oh no, Daddy, you are incredibly fair, but we were very _naughty_ ,” she said contritely.

                Will felt a strange warmness curl in his belly and a pit of guilt settled deep inside.  _Oh yes, they had been and they deserved to be whipped bloody for it_.  He would gladly welcome the pain.  Anything to make this pit of guilt go away.

                Hannibal stepped closer to her and gently cupped her face.  “Yes, you have been.  You both know much better than to help yourself to my private possessions.  Bend over the desk, Abigail.”

                Abigail pouted then bit her bottom lip, but did as he asked.  Once she was in place, Hannibal pushed up her nightgown before he delivered ten firm swats to her covered bottom.

                “Ow, Daddy,” Abigail sulked once the spanking was over, even though it was incredibly mild.

                “To your room, Abigail,” he ordered then beckoned Will over to him.

                Abigail winked at Will before she left the study.

                Hannibal gave Will the same treatment then sent him up to his bedroom as well.  Winston trotted into Hannibal’s office once the children were gone and rested his head on Hannibal’s knee.

                “What am I going to do with the two of them?” Hannibal mused while he stroked the soft fur.

**

                Will slowly walked up the stairs to his room, feeling slightly embarrassed.  How many eighteen year olds still received punishments like this?  Still, he’d rather have this than go back to that foster mom who smacked him in the mouth all the time.  Hannibal was very strict, but balanced it out with a very loving and doting nature.  He would probably give them the moon if they asked.

 His jaw almost hit the floor when he opened this bedroom door.

Abigail was stretched out on his bed in just a pair of pink panties.

                “Abby!”  he hissed.

                “He has work to do, he’ll never notice,” she smiled and beckoned him closer with a crooked finger.

                He shook his head.  She huffed and flopped down on the bed.

                “I’ll just take care of myself then,” she sighed and began to rub herself over her panties.

                Will watched with wide eyes.  He got lost in the trance and wound up walking over to her.  He settled his large body on top of her then began to kiss her.  He replaced her hand with his, slipping it underneath the thin fabric.  Fingers teased and slid over her silken folds.

                “Oh yes, please, Will,” she moaned.  She pulled off his cotton T-shirt then began to scratch at his back.  Her claws moved down his back before she clutched at his ass.  The two were so caught up that they didn’t hear the door open.  Hannibal had come to check on the children and provided them with comfort after their punishment.

                Abigail mewled with pleasure when two of his fingers sank into her wet core.

                Hannibal leaned against the wall and watched them with intent eyes.  He watched his daughter pushed Will’s sweat pants down in her feet and the thin scrap of pink underwear were tossed to the floor.  Still he said nothing as Will mounted Abigail.  He allowed the two to reach release before she spoke up.

                “What am I going to do with you?” Hannibal sighed.

**

                Will scrambled away from Abigail and quickly pulled his pants back up.  Abigail made no move to cover her naked body and remained stretched out on the bed like a languid cat.  His come and her juices glistened on her inner thighs.

                Will backed himself into a corner and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, quickly skimming away the skin there.

                “William, stop that.  There is no need to bring bad habits back to light. Come here,” Hannibal said firmly and the boy quickly moved himself into Hannibal’s tight embrace.

                _It reminded Will of all those nights back when he was little.  He would wake up shaking in his bed from nightmares, lip bitten bloody from trying to muffle his screams.  He would walk down the hallway to Hannibal’s room._

_“My dear Will, what have you done?”_

_Then he would be taken into the bathroom where his lip was cleaned up and he was given a kiss.  They would return to Hannibal’s bed and be cuddled in the doctor’s lap.  Hannibal would always tell him the best stories and he would fall asleep in the man’s tight embrace._

                Hannibal took the two children to his bedroom and held Abigail’s naked body in his lap.

                “Are you mad at us?” Will asked softly.  He wanted to crawl between the two of them and draw comfort from their warmth, from their calmness.  Before Hannibal could answer, Abigail cut him off.

                “Will,” she said, drawing out his name.  “Maybe Daddy feels left out.”  Her blue eyes sparkled while her fingers traced the curve of Hannibal’s cheekbones.

“Do you feel left out, Daddy?” Will asked curiously as the realization of her words hit him like a ton of bricks.

                “It was _very_ rude of us to leave you out, Daddy, let us make it up to you,” Abigail purred.

                “It was also rude of you to interrupt me when Will asked me a question,” Hannibal scolded.

                “I’m sorry, Daddy,” she whimpered as his fingers tightened around her white neck

                “Please don’t hurt her,” Will whispered.

                “Oh, William, you should know me much better than that.  You two are my world, I could never hurt you.  Not truly,” he replied.

                “We feel the same way about you, Daddy,” Will offered.

                Hannibal motioned Will closer and cuddled his boy against his side.  Fingers combed through the unruly curls.  He gave each a kiss.

                “So how can we make it up to you, Daddy?” Abigail asked sweetly.  Her slender fingers curled around his burgundy colored dress shirt.  One digit slipped under and toyed with a button.  Will was surprised by the soft moan Hannibal emitted.  He had always been the perfect picture of control.  Although who was Will to judge?  Abigail had the power to make any man come undone.

                She popped a button open and twisted her red lips into a smile.  “Daddy,” she purred like a wanton little Lolita and Will watched Hannibal’s eyes close briefly while he shuddered.  She undid the rest of the buttons.

                Hannibal seized her wrist when she reached for his fly.  Her gasp was followed by a petulant pout.  Will could see Hannibal’s grip tighten around her delicate wrist.  He could have easily snapped her bone.

                “Hands in your lap, sweetheart,” Hannibal ordered before he let go of her wrist.

                Abigail shifted out of his lap then withdrew her hand and folded them in her lap.  Will could see the pink mark on her skin.  It made his mouth water.  It was the color of her cheeks whenever she reached orgasm.  Hannibal placed a hand on the back of Will’s head and pulled him into a strong kiss.  Will couldn’t suppress the moans.

                “Continue where your sister left off,” he whispered into the boy’s ear.

                Will gladly obeyed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

               Abigail watched with wide blue eyes, her tongue darting out every now and then to moisten her lips.  Will moved to the floor, balancing on his knees while he undid Hannibal’s impeccably pressed black slacks.  Hannibal lifted his hips slightly to allow Will to pull the trousers all the way down.  He wore no underwear.  Will couldn’t really picture him in boxers or briefs now that he thought about it.

                Hannibal’s cock bobbed free and Abigail moaned happily while she wiggled next to Hannibal.  Her fingers were just itching to touch.  Will beat her to it and ran two fingers down Hannibal’s shaft.  A soft whimper came from Abigail’s mouth when Hannibal grew erect.

                “Daddy, please, I wanna touch,” she whined.  Her cheeks were flushed a warm pink and Will knew she must be soaked.

                “No,” Hannibal replied simply and she huffed.

                Will smiled a bit to himself.  Abigail was used to getting what she wanted, especially when it came to her big brother.  It was a bit amusing to watch her be controlled for a change.  Because Will knew he would never have the power to do so.  He was pretty much putty in Abigail’s hand.

                Will wrapped his hand around the base of Hannibal’s cock then slowly pressed his mouth to the head.

                “Yes, very good, my Will,” Hannibal praised.

                “No, no, no, you’re not doing it _right_ , let me show you,” Abigail objected and Hannibal’s hand flew up and grabbed a fistful of her dark hair, tugging hard.

                “Abigail, you will wait your turn,” he warned.  She squirmed under his harsh grip.

                He kept one hand tangled in Abigail’s hair while the other hand reached down to stroke and pull on Will’s curls.

                “You’re doing fine, my boy, keep going,” Hannibal encouraged.

                Will unfurled his hand and slowly enclosed his mouth around the clock.  He couldn’t take Hannibal in very deep, much to his own disappointment.  Hannibal didn’t complain however.  He rewarded Will with throaty moans.  Abigail twisted and tried to pull out of her Daddy’s grip, but every time she did so, Hannibal would just tighten his hold on her and made her whimper in pain.

                Hannibal’s fingers tightened in Will’s curls when he released.  The boy steadied himself and swallowed.  It was salty and thick, very different from Abigail and he sputtered a bit.  Abigail clucked her tongue with disapproval.  She needed to show him how it was done.

                “Very good, my boy,” Hannibal praised and released his hold on the two.

                “Thank you, Daddy,” he smiled and let his head rest on Hannibal’s naked thigh.

                “You’re both mean and I hate you,” Abigail growled, her blue eyes narrowed.

                She squealed when she found herself hauled over Hannibal’s naked lap.  He would only put up with so much rudeness from her.  Will watched as the man bought his hand down firmly, over and over, against Abigail’s pale flesh.  Pink blossomed against her ivory skin and soon she began to twist from the pain.

                “Daddyyy, please, I’m sorry, please,” she begged.

                “I should think so, that was not a nice thing to say about me and your brother, little girl,” Hannibal scolded and didn’t stop until the pink transitioned to red.

                The spanking ended and the girl gasped for air.  Will shifted closer towards her red bottom and gently began to kiss the angry marks.  Her cries and gasps were replaced with moans.

                “Such a good boy, such a good brother to take such care of your sister,” Hannibal cooed.

                Will smiled and began to lick at Abigail’s wet folds.  The girl bucked over Hannibal’s lap so he rubbed soothing circles over her lower back.  Will’s tongue wiggled deeper inside and her muscles flexed.  He could only imagine how red her face was.  Probably as red as her backside.  Hannibal stroked Will’s head then reached down to play with Abigail’s clit.  Her moaning became that of a wild animal and her supple body spasmed with pleasure.  She tasted a little sweeter than Hannibal and she was juicier as opposed to thick.  Will wasn’t sure which taste he enjoyed more.  Luckily, he would never have to choose.

                Abigail laid limply over Hannibal’s lap.  The man rubbed soothing circles over her well spanked bottom while Will kept his head between her thighs, his curls tickling her most private, delicate parts.  She mewled softly with content.

                “Abigail, I believe it is Will’s turn now,” Hannibal reminded her with a loving pat to her naked rear.

                “I don’t want to share him.  He’s mine,” Abigail said possessively and Hannibal clicked his tongue with disapproval.

                “Did I raise such a selfish girl?”  He pinched one of her red cheeks rather hard; making her yelp and Will jerked his head up.

                “S…sorry, Daddy,” she sniffled, but she still did not want to share him.

                “If I can’t touch him, neither can you and I won’t let him touch you either, Abigail.  I will keep that pretty little cunt of yours locked up.  Is that what you want my dear?”

                Abigail whimpered out a no.  “Then be a good girl and share.  Will is not just _yours_.”

                “Yes, Daddy.  I’m sorry, Daddy,” she whispered then wiggled up until she was seated in his lap.  She winced a bit when her sore flesh hit his thigh, but she curled herself around him.  Will marveled at how easily Hannibal could turn Abigail into a meek little mouse.

                “That’s my girl,” Hannibal praised and covered her face with kisses.  “Why don’t you warm him up for me, my love?”

                Her eyes lit up and she scrambled over Will’s naked body.  She claimed his mouth then worked her way down his body.  Her teeth grazed his nipples.  Her soft hand wrapped around his limp cock and slowly pumped him until he was hard.  Then she stopped and looked up at Hannibal with her wide, blue eyes.

                “Very good,” he praised then rewarded her with a deep kiss.  Will could picture Daddy’s tongue tasting every inch of her mouth.  Hannibal then stood and went to his nightstand to get a bottle of lube.

                “Daddy’s going to take you, Will, just like you took me last night,” Abigail told him happily while she caressed his cheeks.

                “Did it hurt?” Will asked nervously.  There was only one place that Hannibal could claim on him and it made him shiver.

                “Just a little bit, burns, but it feels better after that.”

                “Will, bend over the bed please,” Hannibal requested and he did as asked.

                “Such an obedient boy.  Abigail, you could learn a thing or two from your big brother,” he commented and Abigail just huffed.  She could be good when she wanted, but she had no desire to be good right now.

                “Such insolence.  Next time, I’ll have to use my paddle,” he said darkly and Abigail shivered.  “I’m just going to use my fingers, Will, that’s all you can handle right now.”  Abigail pouted her disappointment.

                Will tried to focus on his breathing when he felt the tip of Hannibal’s finger press against his tight hole.  Abigail began to pet his hair.

                “Oh, Will, you’re so pretty like this,” she sighed and watched as Hannibal slowly slid one finger all the way inside.

                Will cried out softly and bucked against the bed, his hard cock strained against the soft duvet.

                “It does…burn,” he admitted to Abigail.

                She nodded and trailed her finger down the tip of his nose.  “You’re doing so well.  Daddy’s going to use another finger and you’re going to stretch so wide then you’re going to feel so good,” she purred.

                Will gasped and gripped the sheets when Hannibal added another lubed finger.  He felt stretched wide and his insides burned.  It felt like he might rip.  He could smell Abigail’s arousal.  All these feelings began to overwhelm him and he found himself rubbing hard against the soft covers, ready to explode.  When Hannibal’s fingers pressed against a very sensitive spot, he felt himself lose it completely and he came.

                “Such a good boy,” Hannibal praised before he helped Will to his feet and turned him around so he could hold the boy in his arms.

                “You made a mess,” Abigail smiled then crouched on her hands and knees before she licked the little white mess up with her pink tongue.

                Will was at a loss for words and wound up babbling incoherently against the curve of Hannibal’s neck.

                “Shhh, no need to talk, Will, just rest,” Hannibal chuckled.  He continued to cuddle Will while Abigail stretched her naked body out on the bed so she could take a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

               “I don’t want you to go,” Abigail whined for the millionth time as she helped Will pack some boxes.

                “I’ll only be a couple of hours away, you’ll still see me,” he replied.

                “It won’t be the same.  It won’t be the three of us anymore and you’ll probably get some stupid girlfriend and forget all about us,” she pouted.

                “Abby, I could never forget about you.  You are my blood, we have a bond, remember?” Will smiled as he took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

                She gave him a small smile.  “Besides now you’ll have Daddy all to yourself.  You’ll be so incredibly spoiled that you won’t know what to do with yourself,” he tried.

                “I don’t mind sharing him with _you_.  But ugh Alana and Dr. Du Maurier want him.  Alana makes these weird eyes at him.  I don’t want either of them for a mother,” she said angrily.

                “If Daddy wanted to marry either one, he would have done it a long time ago.  He’s not going to marry now,” Will reasoned.

                “He better not or I’d kill them.”

                “No, you wouldn’t.  That’s a terrible thing to say,” Will scolded.

                “I would too!  I would smash Alana’s pretty little face in.  I’d watch the blood and tears dribble down and I would lick them up.  I would cut out Du Maurier’s tongue and eat it while she bled to death,” Abigail growled.  “I won’t _share_ him.”

                “Don’t be gross, Abby.  Daddy would wash your mouth out if he heard what you were saying,” Will warned.”

                “I don’t care,” she sulked.

                “You cried last time he did it,” he pointed out.

                “I was eight!” she squeaked then knelt down next to him and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

                He kissed her temple and finished packing up some of his books.

                “I’m going to miss you.  A lot.  We haven’t been separated.  I’ve always had my big brother around,” she said softly.

                “And you always will,” he assured her then pushed the box aside and cuddled her close.

                She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.  “Will you call us every night?” she asked softly.

                “I promise to call every night,” he smiled.

**

                Will had kept his promise for about two weeks before he started to make a little life for himself at university.  He wasn’t so strange anymore, finding a small group of people that became his friends and even started dating this girl, Beverly.  She had been pleasantly surprised at his cunnilingus skills.

                “Where did you learn to do that?” she panted.

                Some he didn’t think she’d be amused with his ‘from my sister” response.

**

                “William, how are you this evening?” Hannibal asked.

                “Good…listen, I got all A’s this semester.  I can’t wait to see you and Abby for break.  Can I speak to her please?”

                “I’m very proud of you William and I’m afraid your sister isn’t in the talking mood,” he replied.

                “Is she still mad at me?” he sighed.

                “You know how our girl can be, incredibly jealous and possessive.  She doesn’t like sharing her toys.”

                “I’m not her _toy_ ,” Will scoffed.

                “Certainly not, but you know how stubborn she can be.”

                “I do, just tell her that I love her and I’ll see you both next week.”

                “I’m looking forward to it.”

**

                Will was greeted by Abigail’s sour face when he entered the manor.

                “Come on, I missed you,” he tried and went to scoop her up.

                She shoved him away.  “I can smell her stupid cunt all over you!  I hate you!” she screamed and slapped him hard across the face before running up to her bedroom.  Winston whimpered at the sound.

                Hannibal stepped into view and gently caressed the red mark on Will’s cheek.  “Shall I talk to her?” he offered before he pulled Will into a tight hug.

                “No.  I don’t know, maybe, but don’t punish her please, she’s just upset,” he sighed as he curled into Hannibal’s embrace.

                He held Will for awhile before giving him a kiss and going up to Abigail’s room.  Will stroked Winston’s fur before getting his suitcase out of his car.  Then he went upstairs to listen in.  He pushed Abby’s door open a bit and saw her seated in Hannibal’s lap with tears streaming down her face.

                “I don’t want him to l….la…luh…leave me,” she stammered.

                “We’ve discussed this, Abigail.  Will is going to grow up and create his own life, just like you will someday.  That doesn’t mean that we’ll stop being a family.  He will always be there for you, and so will I, my special girl,” he said as he stroked her tear stained face.

                “Please…I don’t wanna be alone,” she mourned pitifully before grabbing his shirt and sobbing into his shoulder.

                He rubbed her back soothingly and Will entered the bedroom.  He knelt behind her and rubbed her back.

                “I love you, Abby.  Always have and always will,” he whispered against her shoulder.

                The three of them shared a bed again that night.  Abigail in the middle with both men buried inside of her.  Her lips and hands clamored at them.  She felt complete that night.  So did Will.

**

                They relocated after Will graduated from college.  Away from Louisiana. 

                “You’re leaving your entire life behind for us, it’s too much,” Will told Hannibal as they surveyed the empty house to make sure nothing was left behind.

                “If it means the three of us can be together without judgment, then no, it’s not.  I would do anything for my _children_ ,” Hannibal smiled.

                “You’ll have to stop calling us that,” Will pointed out.

                “Only when I’m in public.  In the privacy of our bedroom, I will call you whatever I want,” he purred before he kissed Will.

                “I won’t object to that, _Daddy_.”

                It was a long drive to Wolf Trap, Virginia with Abigail rubbing her growing belly and having to pee every hour.  Winston enjoyed all the breaks as well, running around and marking everything he could find.  Abigail slept through most of the trip, the pregnancy exhausted her, but she was thrilled to have a part of them growing inside of her.  She wasn’t sure who had fathered the baby considered she spent equal time which each, and Hannibal made sure she had thorough check ups to make sure there were no abnormalities with the baby, just in case it was Will’s.  So far the baby was healthy and perfect.

                Mischa was born four months later; weighting seven pounds, three ounces.  She had ten fingers, ten toes and Hannibal’s maroon eyes.  Will tried not to show his disappointment. 

                “The next one will be yours,” Abigail promised as she held the squirming baby in her arms.

                Molly was born three years later and had Will and Abigail’s crystal blue eyes.

**

                More dogs had joined Winston since they had a lot of land now, and Will had found a job at a local high school as a substitute.  Abigail was perfectly content in being tutored by Hannibal and raising their daughters.  Both men would be hers for life.  She had made sure of that now.  Hannibal still practiced psychology and had started up a practice in Baltimore in order to keep his work separate from his private life.

                He didn’t mind the long commute.  Especially on the way home.  To feel the little arms of his daughters’ around his neck and the kisses that Will and Abigail covered him with made it all worth it.

                “Our anniversary is coming up soon, I was thinking a trip to the opera or the ballet followed by an exquisite dinner,” Hannibal suggested as Will dozed lightly in the big bed and Abigail nursed Molly.

                “I would like that, can I get a new dress?” Abigail smiled.

                “Of course, I’ll taking you shopping this weekend.  Will?”

                “Mmm, sounds good,” he mumbled tiredly.

**

                Abigail looked gorgeous in her dark blue gown with her scarlet lips.  Hannibal as usual looked impressive in his tuxedo, although Will felt a little out of place.  However when Abigail squeezed his hand and kissed him, he felt like he belonged again.  She texted the babysitter before they took their seats, with her in the middle.  She held their hands through the entire performance, squeezing gently when she got enthralled with a particular scene.

                She passed on the champagne during intermission and the wine during dinner.  Hannibal raised a curious eyebrow.

                “Are you expecting again, Abigail?” he asked curiously.  She nodded with flushed cheeks.

                “I had planned on telling the two of you tonight.  I didn’t think it would happen so soon.  Molly’s only six months old,” she said.  “I hope you still find me attractive even after the baby ravages my body.”

                Will smiled a bit.  Still the same dramatic Abigail.

                Hannibal’s red eyes flashed.  “A woman’s fertility is incredibly sensuous, my love.  Just the thought of our child growing inside of you makes me want to take you here and now,” he growled.

                “Me too,” Will admitted as he stroked her hand.  The men had doted upon her during the previous two pregnancies.  They had caressed her swollen belly and kissed her full breasts; wanting to consume very piece of her.

                “You can do that when we get home.” Her red lips twisted into a wicked grin.  They ravaged each other later that evening in the safe confines of their house.

                Margot was born seven months later.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, you guys. I really don't. Just this prompt was too great for me to pass up.
> 
> Written for the kink meme prompt: Abigail is 16, Will is 18, and they're Hannibal's adopted children (whether Abigail and Will are blood relatives or not is up to the filler). One hot summer evening Abigail gives in to her growing sexual impulses and seduces Will while Hannibal's not home. I just really want to see a sort of dominant Abigail manipulating Will into giving her what she wants - bonus points if she convinces him it's a good idea (eg. "it's better to sleep with you than with random boys from school"). Bonus points if you add a scene where Hannibal finds out/has sex with Will and Abigail. Extra bonus points if it's sort of dark/Southern Gothic-esque!


End file.
